


graze the blade across my skin

by AutisticWriter



Series: Kinktober 2019 [3]
Category: Persona 3, Persona Series
Genre: Edgeplay, Established Relationship, Fluff, Kink Negotiation, Kinktober 2019, Knifeplay, M/M, Making Out, Prompt Fic, Quintuple Drabble, Sexual Content, Trust
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 21:11:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20896175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutisticWriter/pseuds/AutisticWriter
Summary: Shinjiro asks Akihiko to indulge in one of his kinks. Akihiko doesn’t really get it, but he gives it a try.[Prompt: Knife play]





	graze the blade across my skin

“Are you sure about this, Shinji?” Akihiko says, frowning as he stares at… it.

Shinjiro nods. “I am. But we don’t have to do it unless you’re comfortable.”

“I get that, but… I just don’t get it. Why do you wanna do this?”

“Aki… it’s complicated,” Shinjiro says, sighing.

It certainly is, Akihiko thinks.

And things were going so simply, too.

_with a night off from exploring Tartarus, Akihiko took the chance to join Shinjiro in his dorm room after everyone headed off to bed. And whenever he and Shinjiro are alone in one of their bedrooms, they start kissing._

_So they kissed. and that turned to making out, Shinjiro’s lips against his neck as Akihiko moaned and pressed his body against his boyfriend’s, wanting to feel as much of him as he could. And Akihiko had started grinding against Shinjiro’s thigh, his erection throbbing so much he could barely concentrate, and Shinjiro was trailing kisses across Akihiko’s collarbone when Shinjiro pulled away and… brought it up._

_“Aki,” he had said, out of breath. “I was thinking… could we try something a bit… different?”_

_And as Akihiko tried to catch his breath and sat up and stared at Shinjiro, very conscious of his boner, he watched his boyfriend reach under his bed for…_

_“Where the fuck did you get that?!” Akihiko cried, eyes focused on the fucking flick knife in Shinjiro’s hand._

_ “I have a… kink for knives. I would love it if you’d hold the knife to my skin and run the flat side across my skin and maybe even press down hard enough to almost break the skin. And I know it’s dangerous, but I… trust you.”_

That was several minutes ago, and Akihiko still runs those words over in his mind as he holds the flick knife. He knows this is dangerous, that he could cut Shinji by accident, and he has no idea why someone would get off on that, but…

Not bothering to ask what is ‘complicated’ about Shinjiro’s knife kink, Akihiko gives his boyfriend a kiss and says, “I really, really don’t get it, but… we can try. But if anything goes wrong—”

“We’ll stop. I promise.” Shinjiro smiles and kisses him back. “I love you, Aki.”

And, with that, he begins the strangest sexual experience in his life. As Shinji lies back on the bed, Akihiko lies on top of him, very conscious of the bulge in Shinjiro’s pyjama pants. He intertwines their feet and leans down to kiss him, before pulling back and flicking the blade out on the knife.

“I trust you, Aki,” Shinjiro says, and Akihiko takes a deep breath.

He presses a flat edge of the knife against Shinjiro’s arm, making him shiver. And as he starts to slide the cold knife across Shinji’s skin, his boyfriend shivers and moans beneath him and, whilst having no idea why this turns Shinji on, seeing his boyfriend like this makes Akihiko moan shakily—and Shinji chuckles, making Akihiko scowl, going red.


End file.
